


In the Light

by kscribbles



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Het, Meme, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kscribbles/pseuds/kscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no indication that shed nearly been caught with her hands down the Doctors trousers.  (Followup to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/526044">In the Dark</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Light

**Author's Note:**

> In a 'request a timestamped followup or prequel to a fic meme', larielromeniel requested one day after [In the Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/works/526044). This probably won't make as much sense if you've not read that. Unbeta'd. Exactly 400 words in Word. Written in 2008.

  
A day later and it was as if nothing had changed. Except she was more tired than usual. And no wonder– she’d been up half the night. As her body had tossed, her mind had spun, going over and over what had happened. And remembering what his hands and lips had felt like on her, as she had twisted frustratingly in the sheets seeking the cool bits against her heated skin, hadn’t helped calm her down any.

She’d wondered if maybe he would come to her, or if she should go to him. She’d alternated between congratulating and chastising herself. Had she kicked doors down between them or been supremely stupid?

Seemed almost like a dream now. There was no indication at all, as the three of them walked through this bright, dusty, mustard-hued alien bazaar on a planet whose name she couldn’t pronounce, that she’d nearly been caught with her hands down the Doctor’s trousers, and then left him to explain it all to Jack.

But then Jack said something about stopping in at what looked like some sort of club and motioned for them to keep going. The minute Jack was out of sight, the Doctor turned to her, stopping in the middle of the crowd.

“Not very nice, leaving me holding the bag yesterday, Rose.” He sounded decidedly not amused.

She didn’t think her _funny, though_ response would go over well, so she ducked her head and said nothing.

“Do you know how long I had to fend off Jack’s questions? How many times I had to threaten to leave him on a barren asteroid if he didn’t stop his ridiculous grinning?”

“I’m sorry,” she said, looking up at him. She suddenly felt like she was drowning in his clear blue eyes, made even brighter for the muted colours of the bazaar. But she wasn’t sorry, really. How could she be when he looked at her like that? He wasn’t _really_ angry with her, was he?

She squeaked in surprise as he suddenly grabbed her by the hips, carrying her bodily into an alley a few paces away. The noisy bustle around them faded as she found herself breathless, pressed between his body and an equally solid brick wall.

He brought his lips right up to the shell of her ear. “You’ve been very naughty, Rose Tyler,” he growled low against her, “You’ll need to be punished.”

FIN

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=28113>


End file.
